Alice Story
by Mylene2511
Summary: Rebecca is a normal teenage girl. She goes to school, chats with her friend, and listens to her iPod up too high. But what happens when a mysterious man shows up one morning?  Modern-day; OC
1. Prologue

**Yea, lame title, I know. But, it's what popped in my head so, yeah. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is easily the worst situation I have ever gotten myself into, and I have been in a LOT of bad situations in the past few days. I can't really bring myself to regret what has happened though. It has been the most memorable week of my life, and I wouldn't have wished for things to happen any differently. But everything good comes at a price. And now I have to pay dearly.<p>

I should probably start with who I am. My name is Rebecca Willows. I'm 16 years old and I live in Donegal, Pennsylvania. It's kind of in the middle of nowhere, and there are lots of woods nearby, but I like it. It's quiet. It's not exactly convenient for when I want to meet up with my friends though. I wonder what they're doing anyway. Do they know I'm gone? Do they miss me? I'm doing it again. Getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning. Finding the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

><p><strong>So I came up with this story in Freshman year(2009) and I have about 5 chapters handwritten. And then I kinda gave up. Then about a month ago I found my notebook and reread the story. Honestly, it was pretty crappy. So this is my attempt to rewrite it. Hope you like it! :) Chapter 1 will be up sometime next week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, hope you like chapter 1. :)**

* * *

><p>The day started out normal enough. Woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Unfortunately the "normal" only lasted for about half an hour. It was when I was waiting for the bus that the weirdness started.<p>

I was walking to my bus stop, and I was almost there, when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. You see, the path that I walk to my bus stop is bordered by a small patch of forest, maybe a square mile of trees total, but only a small section pressed up to the road. The only thing separating it from me was a dilapidated fence and a ditch on the side of the road used to collect rainwater. At first I thought it was a deer or something. I thought I had read somewhere that they liked to come out at dawn and dusk, so it would make sense that they would moving about around then. But then I kept seeing it. A small flash of movement that barely registered in my peripheral vision. And then I realized, _it was above my eye level._ There are only so many animals that tall. I stopped and turned to where I had seen it, and blinked in surprise.

There was nothing there. How could that be? I knew I saw something. I began walking a little faster toward the bus stop. I could still see the movement occasionally, and I started walking even faster. By the time I made it the 2 blocks to the bus stop I was practically running. There were 3 other people there already, but they didn't go to my school, so I didn't really know them. Our schools share buses because they're both so small. I'm the only person from my school who rides my bus. So they just turned to give me a strange look before going back to talking and listening to their iPods. I'm a terrible runner and I was breathing pretty hard just from that short distance. After a moment of trying to catch my breath I looked up the street to try and see the bus. That's when I saw him.

There was a man standing at the end of the street looking at us. In and of itself, not a strange occurrence. A guy watching a group of teenagers that talk way to loud? One would think he was just making sure we weren't vandals or something. Except that I had no idea who this guy was. I knew every person on this street from years of delivering Girl Scout cookies door to door, and I had never seen this man in my life. And he was dressed super fancy too. He was wearing a very dark suit, but in the dim morning light I couldn't tell if it was black or dark navy. And his dark hair was slicked back. And the weirdest thing was that he was wearing sunglasses. It was 6:30 in the morning. There was no need for the accessory. I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This guy could not be good news.

I continued looking at the strange man for another moment before I heard the bus pulling around the corner. I turned to the yellow vehicle with a sigh of relief. That guy gave me the creeps. The sooner I was out of there, the better.

When the bus slowly screeched to a stop, I quickly stepped on and walked to my regular seat. Even though there aren't assigned seats on my bus we all generally sit in the same place. I usually about halfway back by the emergency exit. I plopped down in the seat and dumped my backpack and lunchbox next to the window. I started to pull my iPod out of my backpack when I looked out the window and started.

The guy was standing at the bus stop now, staring at the bus. More specifically, my window. I was getting freaked out. Why was he looking at my window? Surely he couldn't see inside the bus. The windows were tinted, and it was still dark. Impossible to see through, right? I stared at the guy trying to figure out what his deal was. I couldn't see his eyes, so I had to judge where he was looking from his heads angle. All of a sudden, he moved. He seemed to look up a little, and I had the feeling that _he was looking me straight in the eyes._ I shivered and turned to the girl behind me. "Do you know who that guy outside is?" I asked. She looked up from her cell and looked out the window. "What guy?" she asked. "There's no one there." That's when I realized, _no one could see him but me._

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca has an unseen creeper on her hands! lol. Promise, Wonderland isn't far off. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Replies!**

**James Birdsong - I hope to make it better, and I hope you keep watching :)**

**OldestOfTheYoung - Thank you so much! :D I'm so glad you like it! Here's that next chapter you asked for. :)**

**Thx for reviewing guys. It's great to know that someone's reading this besides myself. XP And any constructive criticism would be welcomed, as long as there's no flaming.**

* * *

><p>Last Time:<p>

""Do you know who that guy outside is?" I asked. She looked up from her cell and looked out the window. "What guy?" she asked. "There's no one there." That's when I realized, _no one could see him but me."_

I felt my jaw drop a little. _What the hell? Why can't she see him?_ "You ok?" The girl was looking at me like she was worried I was going to spazz out on her or something. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I managed to choke out, and I quickly turned back to the window to hide my stunned expression. _How could she not see him? Was this some kind of joke?_ I thought as the bus pulled from the curb, leaving the strange man staring at the back of the receding vehicle. I turned to watch him disappear around the corner. I sighed in relief and leaned back against the seat and began to dig through my backpack to look for my iPod._ It probably was. It's probably somebody's uncle or something come to visit. I shouldn't be surprised no one wants to tell me. We aren't exactly friends_._ Ah hah!_ I grinned as I pulled my Nano out of the front pocket of my backpack. That would have been so much easier if I had a purse. Our school had this weird thing about dress code and decided they wanted us to all look professional. So they decided on the stupidest school uniform idea (girls had to wear a hideous plaid, knee-length skirt, white polo, and black Mary-Jane and white roll-down socks. At least the guys could wear khakis and loafers.), and decided that the pursed the girls all owned were too flashy. They tried banning them, but parents complained so much that they lifted the ban. Then the male's parents said it was sexist that girls were allowed to carry a bag in the halls, so the school board decided on a universal system. Each student received a monogramed backpack to tote their stuff from class to class. But someone had the bright idea they should be the same color as the girls skirts. That god-awful green plaid. Everyone hates the color. But there's no use complaining. So I was stuck with this hideous plaid backpack with ill-proportioned pockets.

I put my ear buds in and cranked up the volume just loud enough not to hurt. I usually did this. It was usually too early to think. But now I didn't want to think. That was just too weird. The bus pulled to a stop sign and I turned to look out the window and immediately sat straight up in my seat. _There was that guy again!_ That just wasn't possible! There was no way he could have followed the bus ten minutes. Unless he had a car. But he still would have had to stop and get out. It looked like he had been waiting there. This was just getting way too weird. After what seemed an eternity, the bus pulled away from the stop sign. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. What the hell did he want? I closed my eyes and listened to the music blasting in my ears. I almost missed the bus stopping to let me off. I quickly gathered up my stuff and got off the bus. I was still creeped out by the guy in the suit, so I pretty much ran into the building.

"That's so creepy!" exclaimed my friend Mandy as we set our lunch trays down on the cafeteria table. It was lunchtime and my group of friends had just listened to recounting of that morning's creepiness. "Totally." Said my other friend Katie, "And you're sure you've never seen this guy before?" "Positive." I said sitting down and pulling my PB&J out of my lunchbox. "I've lived there for years and I've never seen that man in my life." "I'll bet you had and simply forgot. I highly doubt there's anything creepy about the guy. You were probably just tired and seeing things." Chimed in Samantha. "Samantha!" exclaimed the last member of the group Olivia, "You need to stop being so skeptical and try to be helpful here! This is a traumatic experience here! Scarring!" I rolled my eyes. She was always so dramatic. "I hardly think it was _scarring_ Olivia, but it did freak me out."

All of a sudden our other friend James popped out of nowhere. "Hey, girls! What'cha talkin' about?" Mandy looked up and swallowed her mouthful of the cafeteria's meatloaf. "Hey babe," she said grinning, "we were just talking about Rebecca's creepy matrix stalker." He plopped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sounds fascinating. What's for lunch?" Olivia looked scandalized. "You would seriously rather talk about that mystery crap than a mysterious man in black?" "Uhhhh, pretty much, yea." I grimaced. "Seriously dude. Do you even know what's in that shit?" "Nope. And I don't really care." "How can you not care? Imagine, just walking up to an adorable little baby cow, and stabbing it with a fork and eating it. That would be disgusting!" "Not really. That sounds tasty." "You disgust me." "You're irritating!" "At least I'm not resorting to petty insults." "What do you call this then?" "Witty retorts."

This whole time everyone else was watching us bicker and like they were watching a tennis tournament, their heads turning to look at whoever was talking at that moment. Mandy giggled. "You two are adorable." I turned to glare at her. "….Never mind." "James stood back up. "On that note, I think I'm gonna go get my slice of charred baby cow flesh." I turned my glare to him. "Go to hell James." His ever present grin grew wider. "I would, but the devil had a restraining order placed on me awhile back so…" He was cut off mid-sentence and had to duck because I grabbed Olivia's roll and chucked it at his head, earning myself a nasty look from the lunch-monitor. The last thing they wanted was a food fight breaking out. James just walked away laughing.

"I can't stand that asshole." I mumbled. Samantha snickered, "So why do you talk to him all the time then?" They continued to nitpick my "relationship" with James for the rest of our meal, the conversation about the mysterious guy forgotten. For them at least….

* * *

><p><strong>A little longer than my last update, and I want the majority of my updated to be this long or longer. And I promise that the wait is almost over. Next update: Down the Rabbit Hole we go! ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**One update, right on time. :)**

* * *

><p>Our conversation at lunch continued to haunt my thoughts for the rest of the school day. Was I just imagining things? I was pretty sure I wasn't. Maybe I was just overreacting. But there was just something about this guy that seemed…. <em>Sinister. <em>I was so distracted that, in 7th period English, my teacher wanted to know just "Why was I more interested in the wall then in the wall then his lecture on the benefits of reading Shakespeare to infants?" Honestly, it was pretty easy to zone out in that class on a good day. Don't get me wrong, I love the subject, but not when it's being taught by someone as interesting as drying paint. I was anxious for the bell to ring. I wanted to get home and away from the madness trying to work its way into my thoughts. But going home might mean seeing that man again… The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. Only one class left….

The bell rang to signal the end of my 8th period art class and the end of the school day. I slowly made my way to my bus, filled with dread. _Please don't be there._ I thought. _Please just leave me and my thoughts alone._ After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting and nervous thinking, the bus finally pulled up to my stop and I got off. Apparently, everyone else that got off here wasn't on the bus, because as soon as I cleared the bus it pulled away. I looked around for the guy, worried about running into him by myself, but he was nowhere to be seen. I started off in the direction of my house, the woods boarding the sidewalk to my right seemed less threatening in the afternoon light. I was sick of worrying over what was probably nothing. It was then that I decided, that if I was that man again, I would go and ask him who he was and who put him up to task of scaring the crap out of me.

It was in that mindset that I found him, standing at the end of my driveway, leaning against my house with a smile on his face that could only be described as smug. I got angry at the sight of him just standing there, smiling at me. How dare he stoop to trespassing just for some stupid prank! In the next moment I did what was possibly the stupidest, most poorly planned thing in my life.

I yelled at him. "Hey!" I glared and picked up my pace. If possible, his grin seemed to grow larger, and he stepped around the corner of my house and out of my line of vision. In moments I was rounding the corner, only to jolt to a stop. _Where did he go?_ I heard laughter behind me, and whipped around to find the source. The man was standing at the edge of my yard, right along the tree line that marked the beginning of there our property ended and the woods began. I blinked, perturbed. _How had he gotten over there that quickly?_ An unsettled feeling began to worm its way into my gut, but I quickly shoved it down. I was _not_ letting this creep stay in my thoughts any longer than necessary. So I began to run toward him. I was about 15 feet away when he disappeared behind a tree. As I reached the spot he had been standing in moments ago, I saw him step out behind another tree, just far enough away to make me wonder how he moved so fast. I smiled. This guy may move fast, but I know these woods like the back of my hand. No way he can out run me here. I hopped over fallen trees and ducked low hanging branches, never wavering from a path I could walk in my sleep. This was the exact way I had walked whenever I was stressed, for as long as I can remember. There was a little nagging voice in the back of my mind saying, _How does he know this path? Why haven't I caught up to him yet? _But I ignored it. In that moment, nothing mattered but catching him. All other thoughts were pushed from my mind. But he always was out of reach, disappearing behind one tree or bush, only to pop out from behind another a little farther off. I was so absorbed by the chase that I failed to notice that the path I knew was slowly disappearing….

I slowly stepped out of the trees and into a clearing that I had never known had existed. _But that's impossible! I know virtually every tree in these woods! I would know if this clearing was here!_ The little nagging voice was back and my creepy stalker was nowhere to be seen to distract me now. The feeling in my gut began to grow again too. _What made this seem like a good idea again? Where did Mr. Creeper go?_ A quick look around told me he wasn't in the small clearing I was currently standing in. However….

_What on earth is that?_ My face scrunched up in confusion as I walked to the center of the clearing to examine a rather large hole in the ground. It was roughly four feet in diameter and in the shape of a perfect circle. _What kind of animal digs a hole like this?_ I knelt down to try and see the bottom. The walls of the hole had bits roots and rock sticking out and clumps of grass hanging from a few straying tendrils of root, and they appeared to carry on for some time…. I couldn't see the bottom. _I wonder how deep it is?_ I remembered something I once saw on TV, something about dropping a rock and being able to calculate how long a drop was with some calculation involving the size of the rock and how long it took for it to hit the bottom. I wasn't sure about the calculation bit, but I was pretty sure I could make a good guess if I did drop a rock. So I reached into the hole and pulled a rock from the side. It was roughly the size of my fist and a dull grey color. I studied it a moment longer, and then reached over the hole and unceremoniously dropped the stone into the darkness. I started counting. _One Mississippi… Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi…..Thirty Mississippi… _It still hadn't hit the bottom. _What the hell IS this? _I leaned a little farther over trying see the bottom that seemed not to even exist.

That was the second stupidest thing I have ever done. It was while I was leaning over the hole, with my hands using the edge for support, that I was shoved from behind. I began to fall in head first, when instincts kicked in, and I wildly grabbed for something, anything, to stop my fall. That "something" ended up being the edge of the other side of the hole. A moment later I was dangling from a tree root sticking from the side of the hole with my backpack making it very hard to pull myself up and out. It wasn't happening. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _It's ok. Everything is gonna be O.K._ Suddenly I felt something crushing my hand, and I screamed in pain as I heard a sharp crack that seemed to echo in my ears. I opened my tearing eyes to see a dark shoe pressing down on my fingers. There was no doubt as to who that foot belonged to.

He crouched down until his face was inches in front of mine, his foot never leaving my hand. I could now clearly see that he had platinum blonde hair and somewhat pointy ears. If I had more time to process it, I would've said that they looked like elf ears. He was still wearing his glasses that distorted my reflection and masked his eyes. And then he reached up and pulled them off.

His eyes were the greatest shock. They were what me and my friends called "ghost eyes". A steely blue so pale they were almost white. And so full of a crazed madness that I gasped, and he chuckled at my expression. "Almost thought I lost you back there." He said, so quietly I almost thought I imagined it. Despite the rest of his appearance, his voice was bland, almost monotone.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed in his face, "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Touchy." He stood up. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Why? What's going on?" Tears were running freely down my face, making it hard to see. Unexpectedly, he lifted his foot from my injured hand, and I let it drop to my side, leaving my left hand the only thing keeping me from falling. And it was quickly losing strength.

"Oh, you'll see. Have a nice trip." My eyes widened, and before I had the chance to yell, he kicked my hand off the ledge, sending me plummeting into the hole.

The wind whistled past me as I fell. Darkness closed in from all sides. At first I screamed, but that clearly wasn't doing me any good, so after a while I stopped. I was terrified. The walls were so close I could hear them as a flew past. And at the speed I was falling, it would probably break something. Then they seemed to widen out. It didn't get much lighter, but enough that the darkness wasn't pressing anymore and I could kind of see the sides better. I started flailing, trying to break my fall with something. Then my foot hit the side.

I started flipping and turning out of control, my backpack totally unbalancing me. One moment I was head first, the next facing the ground, almost like a belly flop. On to dirt. And rocks. Then it started getting lighter.

I frantically tried to angle my feet toward the ground, the way I had originally been falling. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I hit feet first, I could try to roll when I hit the ground and lessen the impact. If it didn't kill me instantly. But all I managed to do was roll over so my back was to the ground, and I would land on my backpack.

I could no longer see the ground to know how close I was to impact. The tunnel was much brighter now and I could see the walls very clearly. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would hit. There was nothing left to do but brace myself. I tensed up my muscles. _Please let me survive this…_

Then I hit the ground with a sickening thud and the world went black…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! xD lol, sorry to whoever's reading this. I'm just a sick and twisted author who lets her readers angst over the fate of the protagonist.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so here's chapter 4. Does anyone actually read this?**

* * *

><p>I was floating. Not quite unconscious, but really not there at all. I was in a dark, hazy cloud of bliss. I didn't want it to end. But it did.<p>

I was slowly being brought back to the surface by a strange sensation… Movement? Yes. I was being dragged. I frowned. I didn't care about this. I wanted to go back to sleep. But now I could hear voices. They were jumbled and faint but they were there. And they were keeping me awake. I tried to tell the voices to shut up, but my voice wouldn't come. In fact, I couldn't move at all. Then the voices got louder, and I floated even closer to the surface. I became aware of a faint, throbbing ache that began in my hands, but radiated down my arms. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and felt something heavy land on my arm. The pain of the weight on my hand almost brought me completely out of the fog. I moaned softly in the back of my throat. I still couldn't do much more than frown.

Now I could hear the shuffle of people moving and an occasional yelp. Finally, there was silence. I was relieved. I could finally sleep. I began to sink a little deeper.

But before I could sink very far I felt movement. The pressure on my arm disappeared to my relief. And I felt something slip under me and pick me up. I couldn't form much a coherent thought, but somewhere in the back of my mind I was questioning what was going on. But, before the thought could take any real root, lethargy won over. I drifted slowly back into the blackness…


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up slowly, and gradually became aware of my surroundings. I was warm. Not unpleasantly hot, but comfortable. I was laying on something soft and could feel the texture of fabric beneath my fingertips. Maybe….. a bed? _Might as well open my eyes and find out._

The first thing I saw was the wooden ceiling. I could clearly see the individual planks of wood and what looked like straw poking out from the cracks in between. _Wiiieeerd. Am I in a barn or something?_ I sat up a bit to get a better look around.

It _was_ a bed, and there wasn't a pillow, just a few thin brown blankets that fell from my chest as I sat up. The bedframe was just metal bars too, a cool grey that reminded me of old prison movies. I could also see a fireplace crackling near the foot of the bed. But it had a strange curve to it. Then I realized that the wall was round. But that's as far as I got before I fell back to the bed with a gasp. A sharp pain radiated from both my side and hands, making it painful to move. _That was_ not_ a good idea…_ Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and someone spoke.

"Careful princess, don't want to overdo it." Said a velvety smooth voice that was most definitely male. I turned my head to see who it was and came face to face with a _very_ attractive guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much CjGraceWeasley for reminding me that this still existed. XP<strong>

**Sorry you guys that it took this long for an update. Honestly, I haven't written anything at all since last year. I still have my notebook, and a couple more pages of the story, then it's all up in the air from there. My junior year kinda blindsided me before, and I was totally overwhelmed. To be honest, things are still kinda crazy now with applying to college and all that jazz, but it looks like the storm might be ending soon, and oyu guys can look forward to semi-regular updates in the not-so-distant future! :)**


End file.
